User blog:Lupitty/Change to the Home Page
A biggest pet peeve of mine is how y'all trying to make this wikia an "official" thing. It really shouldn't and a group of friends who are into fandom are a heavy highkey agree. Now, I love fandomstuck, it is one of my most special of interests. You don't have to change it, but I feel like that fandomstuck/bound should be based on headcanon, concepts and theories only. I have personally re-written my take for the opening of the home page, you don't have to agree at all as it's purely me just suggesting a newer and cleaner opening. - Welcome to the Fandomstuck Wikia! Welcome to Fandomstuck/Fandombounds wiki! Where we have the database for each and every personalization of fandoms have a place to be looked at and reviewed. In no way that we intend this to be an official source, more so of a basic "start" up sorts, since well, there is no such thing as "canon" in fandomstuck! Which to others is also known as Fandombound! What is Fandomstuck? Fandomstuck (also called Fandombound) is a a rather chaotic Shared Universe hosted (mostly) on Tumblr, which is based around personifications of various shows, books, and other fandoms. Fandomstuck traces its roots back to the friendship between the Axis Powers Hetalia and Homestuckfandoms — fans of Hetalia interjected during the various hiatuses/gigapauses in the Homestuck publication schedule to offer words of comfort and conciliation to distraught Homestuck fans. (A significant number of Homestuck fans were also fans of Axis Powers Hetalia, resulting in a large overlap in the two's fanbase.) This friendship and familiarity led to the common sentiment that the Hetalia fandom acted as the Homestuck fandom's Moirail. What to do on the Wiki Here, you can learn all about your favorite Fandomstuck/bound characters, from major roleplay blogs to the smallest of headcanons, and everything in between! Just remember, nothing here is canon. New 'Pages' New pages for fandoms are always welcome. If you have an idea for a Fandomstuck character, make sure to check whether or not the page already exists, in order to avoid making multiple pages for the same fandom. If it does exist, feel free to edit the page and add on to what's already there! Basic Editing Guidelines Editing pages for new information is encouraged, especially when it comes to interpretations and/or headcanons. As long as they're relevant, they make great contributions to the articles! You may also make minor edits to pages for things such as grammar, spelling, and inaccurate information. We only ask that you do not delete large amounts of information - someone took a lot of time to write it! Please keep in mind that there are often multiple takes on the same fandom, especially the more popular ones, so be respectful with your headcanons.More information on Fandomstuck Wiki policies can be found here. ' ' It is quite the same as the already set in stone one, but with a few changes, much better in my opinion. But this is just me, I understand if this proposal of changes gets rejected or scrapped. Again, this is just me. Other Cool links to other FS based things: *https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebOriginal/Fandomstuck *https://www.dailydot.com/culture/fandomstuck-homestuck-fandom-crossover-hetalia/ *https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandomstuck ~ Cig. Category:Blog posts